A Night Alone
by PS61521
Summary: This is another Tangled one shot. I hope you enjoy it! It is a little sad but I was trying to get into Rapunzel's mind.


**A Night Alone**

**I could not believe how many people wanted me to extend my Rapunzel story. I am afraid I do not know how the wedding goes or how anything the second movie is supposed to cover goes so I am sorry if I mess up the story. Please read and review.**

Rapunzel's first night home could not have been more exciting if a dragon flew through the front window and told a story of the last knight she ate. She had held her head high throughout the day and let her mother pamper her. She tried to just live for the moment with her family but now that she lie on her soft bed in the palace she started to think. The palace had so many new noises that the tower did not. The guards talking outside probably scared her the most. She tried not to think of the love of her life dying in her arms, she forced the thoughts of her mother's last pain filled moments from her mind, and she cringed as she thought about her beautiful hair that no longer hung so long. She instead pushed her mind to the life that lies ahead.

"Will Eugene and I marry?" she thought aloud, "Or will he run away from me?" she pushed that thought from her mind as she turned over on the bed and snuggled her face into the clean linens. "What if mother and father do not think I should be with him?" she frowned, "Why am I so dark this evening?"

_You killed your mother, the woman who raised you, today, _her thoughts echoed in her head, _all for a theory and for a common thief who could leave you at any moment._

"No," she pushed the thoughts down, "My mother tortured me, she kidnapped me for my magic hair then made me fear the outside world. She killed herself by being selfish and taking life from those who needed it most," She frowned but knew she was correct, "I mean, if I had been in the kingdom, I could have healed all the sick and injured. How many children died because of her selfishness?"

_Who says that gives you the right to betray her?_ The thoughts continued.

"I didn't. I am eighteen, I am a grown woman. I would be already married if I had been home. I should be fulfilling a purpose other than just keeping a home for a witch," She spoke smoothly.

_I see, so if you could keep house for Eugene you would be happier than keeping a home for the woman who cared for you from infancy, _her thoughts pushed her to consider her words, _even if she kidnapped you, she eventually started to care about you as a person. Why else would she provide you with paint and books?_

Tears formed on her face as if her eyes didn't need to be the first step, she became blinded and tears soaked her pillow. She knew she needed to cry, someone important to her died just the morning before and no matter how she felt now, four days ago she loved the woman as her mother. A knock sounded from the hall door and Rapunzel jumped out of bed, she dropped to the floor and crawled to the door. Anyone could call upon her here, she cringed at her silk nighty. "Yes," she croaked as her voice broke on the simplest of phrases.

"It is the Queen," the voice also broke, "your mother, may I come in?"

Rapunzel didn't answer but opened the door and threw herself into the Queen's arms. _This is my mother. This is the woman who almost died bringing me into this world. She is the reason for my life and my ability to love. I owe her the respect to forget my fake mother, _she thought as more tears flooded her eyes.

The Queen said nothing but held her daughter and cried as well. They stayed like that until long after sunrise. When they did move they returned to Rapunzel's room and held each other on her bed. Crying and comforting each other.

The King and Eugene stayed away, going over the kind of man it takes to care for and about one of the royal ladies. The King understood who Eugene was in the past but he also knew who he had to be to capture his daughter's heart. She did not seem like the kind of girl to fall for the bad boy. Her mother and him had talked a little but she left sometime in the night to go to their newly found daughter and never returned. He had listened to the door and his wife's distinct crying told him to keep his distance for the day.

Eugene did the same out of respect for Rapunzel and the royal family. He realized how much he had changed for her and how much she had to change because of him. It hurt his heart to know how he had hurt her but he knew she was better off with her real parents than with a fake witch who only used her for her magic hair.

The King planed a celebration for the next night, he wanted the rest of the day to be dedicated to his family. The celebration would announce the Princess's return since there was no doubt she was their daughter. Even without the blonde hair, she could be nothing less than his own flesh.

**I know it is not what you expected but I am trying to write several stories and this is the only idea I had for this story to continue. I hope you like it and if I can come up with something for the celebration I will try and post it as well.**


End file.
